marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Earth-523003)
| Relatives = Human Torch (brother-in-law) Invisible Woman (wife) | Universe = Earth-523003 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by exposure to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Karl Kesel; Paul Smith | First = What If Doctor Doom Had Become the Thing? Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = When Reed Richards and his friend, Ben Grimm, visited the dormroom of fellow student Victor von Doom to warn him about possible expulsion due to his recent string of missed classes, they came face-to-face with Victor himself. Victor immediately accused Reed of stealing his notes, who warned Von Doom of the miscalculation in the third differential of his notes. Soon after Reed and Ben's departure from his dormroom, Von Doom noticed that Reed was right about the differential and followed them outside to exchange ideas with Reed in order to make "amends" with Reed for his outburst. Five years later, Von Doom and Reed Richards had designed a craft that would take them to the moon using a new propultion system. Reed had invited his girlfriend, Susan Storm and her younger brother, Johnny, to accompany himself and Doom to verify their claims of the new system. As the group prepared for launch, Sue asked Reed why they were launching that day in particular, to which Reed replied that Doom had chosen the date. Sue mentioned that Doom had picked the same day that their old friend Ben Grimm was to be security for the U.S. government's experiment for a new energy source. The group later suited up and blasted into space. While in space, the group encountered cosmic radiation that Reed had designed shielding to protect them from. Doom egotistically announced that Reed had made a miscalculation in his shielding, leaving it inadequate for protection, as he surrounded himself with armor of his own design to protect only himself. As Reed wracked his brain trying to fathom why Doom had not warned him about the shielding, Doom explained that he figured the three others would soon die and he would be free to use Reed's ideas to add to his own personal glory. He then piloted the space craft to crash in a desert, making it seem that he was injured and unable to get his "friends" medical attention. Almost immediately after crash landing, Sue began to turn invisible, while her brother Johnny burst into flame. Reed soon demonstrated the ability to stretch his body, while Doom's armor had absorbed the radiation instead of shielding him from it, causing him to transform into a rock-like creature. Doom blamed Reed for his condition and attacked him, knocking him into the U.S. government's military test site where Ben Grimm was acting as security. Their battle caused the experimental reactor to get hit, prompting Sgt. Ben Grimm to rush out onto the test site to retrieve the combatants. A surprised Ben Grimm soon met his old college friend Reed, pulling him into a protective trench just as the experimental gamma bomb exploded, bombarding Ben with gamma radiation. Doom soon regained his senses and resumed his attack on Reed, only to be halted by Ben, who had now transformed into a hulking creature due to the gamma radiation. Reed eventually had to stop Ben from killing Doom, only to get attacked himself by the near-mindless Ben. Before Ben could crush Reed, however, Reed reminded Ben of their friendship and Ben gave up his attack, reverting to his human form. Doom used the diversion to escape, as Ben, Reed, Johnny and Sue decided to band together as a group called the Fantastic Four. Becoming superheroes, the Fantastic Four met many strange and unusual friends and foes in the following months. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Abilities = Scientific Genius-Level Intellect: Dr. Richards is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Reed possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. Not only has Reed proven himself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, he has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. | Strength = Mister Fantastic possesses the normal human strength and build of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Fantastic Costume:' Like all the FF's costumes (except for Ben Grimm) and the rest of Reed's wardrobe, his suit is made of "unstable molecules". This means that the suit is attuned to his powers, which is why Johnny's costume doesn't burn when he "flames on", Sue's costume turns invisible when she does, and Reed's costume stretches with him. The costume also insulates them from electrical assaults. In addition, the team's uniforms are also, in essence, wearable computers. Their costumes have a complete data processing and telemetry system woven into the material of the uniform on a molecular level. This forms a network with the entire team, providing a constant, real-time uplink of everyone's physical condition as well as their location and current situation. The suit is capable of displaying data and touch-pad controls on the gauntlets. Its sensors can track all of the team's uniforms and provide a picture of their immediate vicinity. The suit has an intricate scanner system which can detect things around the wearer, from how many people are in the next room to what dimension or planet they are on. Reed can also up-link the bodysuit to any computer by stretching his fingertips to filament size and plugging them in to an I/O data-port. With this, Reed can establish a fairly comprehensive database of any computer's cybernetic protocols and encryption algorithms. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Stretching